Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having a high reliability and methods of manufacturing the same.
As the speed of semiconductor circuits increases, wirings may be formed in a relatively small area at a plurality of levels. During the formation of the multi-layered wirings, gas may not be exhausted outward but may be trapped in layers. The gas may be exhausted by heat, however, the exhaust path of the gas may increase due to the height of the wirings, and the material of the layers may be diversified so that the gas may not be easily exhausted outward. When the gas is trapped in the layers, the reliability of the semiconductor device deteriorates. In order to improve the reliability of the semiconductor device, a heat treatment process for outgassing may be preformed intensively, however, it may cause an increase in a process time and a process cost.